The present invention relates to boatlifts, and more specifically, to a lift and transport apparatus for the installation and removal of a boatlift from a body of water.
The use of a boatlift allow boat owners to remove their boats out of the water when their boats are not in use to protect the boats from damage due to ice that forms on the water surface when the temperature falls below freezing and also to various floating debris, plant life, storms and/or large waves. Most boatlifts have a lower or base portion comprising plates or feet that are submerged under water and a top portion, which supports the boat above the water. Although the plates/feet provide stability to the boatlift during its use in the water, the stability that they provide also results in the difficult task of removing the boatlift from the water onto dry land when so desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,663 discloses a boatlift transport apparatus having one or more floats that are actuated by operation of the boatlift.
The present invention relates to boatlifts, and more specifically, to a lift and transport assembly for the installation and removal of a boatlift from a body of water. Briefly, the present invention comprises at least one axle having at least one wheel engaging the axle, at least one flexible member securely supporting the axle to a boatlift; a pulley attached to the axle, and an axle-rotating member attached to the pulley.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides for a portable boatlift transport apparatus and since the present invention attaches to an existing boatlift frame, no housing is required. In addition, the present invention is extendable thus can be used with boat lifts of various sizes.